The Guardian Slinger Slugterra FanFic
by DragonGuardian27
Summary: Eli and the Shane gang thought they'd be going in to destroy a creation of Blakk's only to discover he's been holding a girl prisoner. Who is she? Why does she know who Eli and his dad are but he has no idea who she is? Keep reading and find out. ElixOC
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Eli and the rest of the Shane gang raced through the jungle of slugterra looking for one of Blakk's secret buildings. Kord had noticed strong energy readings in a deeper part of the jungle; he'd just configured his blaster mod to find strong energy locations. As soon as it booted up they found a spot. The gang geared up and headed out, they didn't know what was waiting for them but it was probably something Blakk didn't want them to find.

"Eli up ahead," Trixie called out and they all brought their mechbeasts to a stop as they reached a clearing. They got off and stayed hidden as they surveyed the area. "Hmmm there doesn't seem to be much security here, there is almost no security outside. I wonder what he's got here." The only female slinger on the team looked around the large building. Kord looked at his new mod to see where the energy reading was coming from. "Looks like it's a whole building dedicated to one thing. All the energy is going to the center." Eli narrowed his eyes and looked at the building, "whatever it is it's probably important. Even if security is low that amount of energy must be going to something powerful." He loaded his blaster, "Let's head out guys, we'll sneak around the side where the patrol is light."

The slinger and his gang made their way into the building with little trouble. Once inside silencers were added and they only dealt with a few of blakk's men. "It's through this door Eli," Kord's deep voice rumbled. Eli nodded and pressed the button so the door slid open. They slipped inside and as the door slid shut behind them they all gasped.

In the center of the large room was a large container filled with red liquid. Inside floated a girl about the same age as Trixie and Eli. A simple white band wrapped around her chest and white underwear covered her bottom half. Her long black hair floated in the water, a breathing mask covered most of her face. "Who is she?" Trixie asked as the group approached. "Pronto does not know. But knows he must save the pretty lady, because proto the great saves every damsel in distress." He moleinoid posed in front of the class container. "Whoever she is Blakk is holding her prisoner we need to get her out." Eli said with no hesitation, he walked up to the keyboard.

"Eli, man what if she's dangerous. I mean if Blakk has her locked up like this maybe we should be worried too." Kord was always the voice of paranoia in the group, but there was always a good foundation for it. "Doesn't matter Kord it isn't right to leave her like this. If she is Blakk's enemy maybe she'll be our ally. "He began typing away trying to figure something out. Burpy joined in, the slug seemed to be having a better time figuring it out. The sound of metal moving, and computers booting up filled the room. The container drained slowly and the girl soon reached the bottom. The glass slide open, Trixie moved closer to help the girl out. The girl coughed and pulled off the mask, she gasped for real air. She tried to climb out on her own and half tumbled out, luckily Shane and Trixie caught her. The girl looked up at Eli with unfocused violet eyes, "M-Mr. shane?" Her voice was soft and hoarse; it was obvious she'd been in there for a long time. "Do you know my dad?" Eli's voice filled with surprise. The girl's eyes focused and widened, "Eli?"

* * *

I had originally posted this on Wattpad but I don't know if I will leave it up there.

Hey guys this is my first fanfic EVER. If you like it let me know, if not I might just keep writing for myself and not post. So please send me comments and feedback, just let me know what you think. I will try my best to keep these guys in character if you see me slip just let me know. I hope you guys like this, i am super excited to be able to finally get a fanfic down.


	2. Chapter 2 The Escape

Chapter 2 The Escape

"You know me?" Eli looked at her face more closely he had no idea who she was. She blinked, "Now isn't the time, if you've broken me out Blakk will probably be on his way," She looked around the room her eyes still hadn't adjusted. "Come on lets go," Eli moved to help her up but she pulled away. "I need clothes. Does anyone see them in here? "She wasn't any help right now; she needed to get them out quickly. Eli, Pronto, and Kord began looking around the room. It was Eli who found a locked case; he had Burpy melt off the lock so he could look inside. "I think I found them, and two blasters. Which one is yours?" He brought the case over to her. She had been trying to stand but her legs were as wobbly as a new born deer. "They are both mine," She looked at the contents of the case. All her stuff was there, except her slugs she hoped they were okay.

Eli waited and she raised a brow, "Can you turn around please?" A small blush creeped up his neck as he realized the situation, he did as he was asked. Kord followed, but pronto stood with a smile in her direction. Kord picked up the mole by his head and turned him away. "Sorry to ask this of you…" She didn't know Trixie's name. "It's Trixie," The pigtailed girl of the team smiled. "Trixie, um could you help? My body is weak and I am having a hard time." Trixie nodded and helped the girl into her clothes. "Hey are those slugs yours?" Kord asked looking at the wall to their right. She had just got her wedged knee high boots on when she saw them. She shot up and ran towards them. She stumbled and her legs wobbled but she made it there without falling. Her eyes darted across the small containers; all her precious slug friends were there. She began typing randomly at the keyboard until they were released.

The small creatures yawned and stretched. "You're okay," She smiled at them and they jumped onto her. "Come on you guys we have to go," Without hesitation they jumped into her backpack. Eli handed her her blasters and she attacked them to her hip belt. "We need to go," The team agreed and they rushed out of the room. Trixie and Eli stayed close since she still wasn't able to run properly.

As they ran down a long hall her blaster began beeping. She looked down at a small screen on the side of the weapon. "My mechbeast, it's still here." Eli and the gang stopped, she knew it'd be far too much to ask to get that as well. "Trixie you and the guys get out of here, we'll meet you outside. We're going to go get her mechbeast." Without a second thought the team nodded and took off. "Where is it?" He turned to her, "What's your name by the way?" She looked at her blaster and began heading in her mechbeasts direction. "It's this way," The nameless female turned to him, "I am Nora Drake." Drake? Why did that last name sound familiar to him? She led him to a warehouse looking section of the place. "It's nearby," They stayed low, who knew how many of Blakk's men were in here. "There," Nora pointed to a large object covered by a white dusty plastic sheet. Eli and Nora pulled it off to reveal her mechbeast. It was modeled after a four legged dragon with wings, "This is my GR-A model Mechbeast, I call him Grey. Can you drive until we get out of here? I am not very confident I'll be able to maneuver properly." He hoped on without a second thought, "Come on lets go." She took his hand and got on behind him. She kept her distance from the young Shane; she wasn't one for most physical contact. Eli took off as soon as she was on. "There that's the cargo door," Nora called out and he nodded, he pulled out his blaster and shot out Banger. His slug flew through the air and collided with the large door making a huge hole they could exit through. Eli had Grey jump through the newly created doorway and took off into the jungle.

The two soon caught up to the rest of the Shane gang. "I think I can handle driving down Eli, thank you." Her voice was still a bit hoarse as she spoke. Her head whipped to the side as the Shane leader got off. " We need to go he's near," Nora could see Blakk's group through the trees as they headed towards the prison he'd made her. "Let's go guys," Eli called out loud enough so only the team could hear. With that the Shane gang and guest head off to the Shane secret hideout.

* * *

So here is chapter 2 you guys. I hope you are enjoying this, i am having fun writing it. Let me know what you think I always love to get feedback.


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

Chapter 3 The Past

After some time they arrived at the Shane hideout. They all got off their mechbeasts and headed inside before asking their questions. Nora sat on the couch and waited for the barrage of questions. However they weren't demanding and didn't bombard her they waited for her to collect herself.

"What something to drink?" Trixie asked with a welcoming smile.

"Oh yes," It had probably been a long time since she'd been in there. Eli sat down across from her and she could feel the questions building in him. "You can ask whatever you'd like Eli I'll answer what I can." She looked at the team, they looked to be a solid well put together team.

"How long were you in there?" Kord was the first to chime in. He was a cave troll, rather large but not intimidating. She'd met a few growing up, her dad had had a cave troll friend they worked on their mechbeast together.

"I am not sure. I might be able to tell you if I know how old Eli is." She looked to the leader waiting for an answer.

"My age, well I am about fifteen going on sixteen," He was about fifteen in a half give or take.

"Oh gosh, looks like I've been in there for two years. I was taken around my fifteenth birthday and I am about a year and a half older then eli. So I am seventeen now, two years of my life gone," She looked at the cup as Trixie handed it to her. Eli frowned how dare Blakk, he'd trapped her and kept her in a deep sleep and she lost two years of her life. She'll never get those back.

"What about your family? Should we contact them?" Eli asked, he was sure they were worried about her. It had been two years. She shook her head and sipped her drink, it was a sweetened warm tea, she liked it.

"No….I doubt I have one anymore. Blakk was very thorough when he got rid of his enemies. He made sure to get rid of my Dad and Brother first. I have other family but I can't contact them, and anyways they wouldn't know I had been trapped. I wouldn't want to pull them into this even if I could contact them. "They all looked downcast as she spoke. She had no one left, no parents, no siblings, no one.

"Why did Blakk want your family gone so bad?" It was Eli again who asked. He had a serious look on his face. It was obvious that the more she spoke the angrier he got with Blakk. She gave an almost sad smile.

"How much does your team know about your family?" She sipped her drink.

"Everything I know," Which wasn't much but he shared what he could with them. She nodded, he trusted them and that was good in a team. Secrets only tore people apart.

"My family is a lot like yours. The Drake family is what you'd call Guardians of Slugterra. Usually the oldest son takes over and builds a family here while the others live on the surface. My oldest brother was…..Blakk got rid of him and my second oldest brother had long since moved to the surface and started a family. So I took over my brothers spot. "

"What is it that your family does exactly? If there is the shane's why is there also the Drake's? and also why has the great and knowledgeable pronto not heard of your family. " Pronto asked quite confused by this.

"The Shane's protect the slugs and people of slugterra. They keep the balance. The Drake's protect the Guardian slugs and the gate I can feel it you have met a guardian slug. We can sense the auras the slugs leave behind. No one knows about them so no one can know what we do. Unfortunately we've been gone for two years so many bad things can happen. You've met them Eli how are they?" She was genuinely worried about the slugs. She'd grown up protecting them, and helping raise the new guardians.

"They are doing good. My slug doc joined them. The gate broke but we were able to get it back up." He was trying to reassure her but it didn't seem to work. She sighed softly as she twisted the cup in her hands.

"I am sorry Eli, and all of you too. If I had been stronger back then none of this would have happened. " She felt like she'd failed her family and all of slugterra. If only she'd been stronger, she could have done something. Instead she spent two years in a glass container.

"It's not your fault Nora; there is nothing you could have done." Trixie placed a hand on her shoulder. Nora reeled in the need to pull away; she was not used to touching. Her brothers always thought she was odd because of it but touching always made her feel uncomfortable.

"She's right Nora, Blakk is strong and evil. His mistake was letting you live, and since you are alive you can help us stop him. Will you join our team?" Eli looked at her waiting patiently for an answer. She cracked a small smile.

"I'd be more then happy to lend you my blasters and skills. He needs to be stopped, we'll do this together." Her tone was firm and confident. She refused to let this happen to anyone ever again. She'd stop Blakk but not alone, she'd stop him as part of the Shane Gang.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I hope you guys like it. I love hearing your questions, comments, concerns and critiques so feel free to let me know what you guys link. I was thinking about stopping but seeing a favorite made me keep writing. As long as one of you guys likes my story and wants to see more I'll keep writing. So hope you enjoy and i'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Return Home

Chapter 4 The Return Home

Nora stood outside the hideout, she sighed as the sky slowly brightened. She'd had a hard time sleeping these last two days. She'd tried tiring herself out by training and getting back into the swing of things but that hadn't help. Walks, teas, foods nothing was helping. She leaned against a post; the others would be getting up soon. Kuro, her black slug sat on her shoulder nodding off. Her others were fast asleep in her bag.

"What are you doing up? Not sleeping again?" It was Eli who spoke. She turned to look at him. He yawned and stretched as he walked up.

"Not really, there is too much on my mind. I did sleep a lot these last couple years." She gave a small smile. Slugterra had been relatively quiet and it unsettled her. A few thieves and gang issues but nothing major, she should be glad but she wasn't. All it meant was Blakk was gearing up for something big. She sighed again, she knew there was something she had to do but she was avoiding it.

"What's on your mind?" He asked looking over at her. He'd come to accept she wasn't as talkative and liked silence. He wondered though it she'd always been like this or if blakk had changed her.

"I…. I need to visit my family home." She had been avoiding it she knew it would bring good and bad memories. She practically relived most of the bad ones when she closed her eyes, but it was something else to go to the place where it happened.

"Well when do you want to go? We'll head out with you," He smiled; she needed to get used to this team thing and know she wasn't on her own.

"Oh are we going somewhere?" Trixie asked walking out with a steaming mug. Nora chuckled at the two. All of them were positive and friendly and never let her get lost in bad thoughts.

"I guess we are," She smiled and stood up straight. Kuro yawned and fell luckily she caught him. "We are going home," He made a happy noise that sounded like a chirp.

A few hours later after breakfast they were closing in on her family home. They followed a rode up to the large property. She stopped and stared at the house, her home. It was a large house with a connected mech beast garage. There was a workshop out back, a corral for the animals off to the side and a barn. She slowly made her way to the front of it. The group stayed quiet wanting to give her some quiet. She dismounted and looked up and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go in alone?" Eli asked as the rest of the team dismounted and walked up. She shook her head.

"No, you guys can come in too," She had no idea what state it'd be in though. It didn't look damaged at all which surprised her. She would have thought Blakk would have torn it down. Nora walked up to the door and turned the knob. She was surprised again to find it locked, "That's….odd." The team looked at each other not sure why she found a locked door odd. "I saw Blakk kick down this door; I was just on the other side when it happened. "

"And it's not like Blakk would just put a new one in. Do you think someone made it?" Kord asked looking around; it didn't look like anyone had taken care of the place.

"I doubt it, and I'd rather not give myself false hope," She smiled at him, it was that sad smile. She pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock, she turned it and a click could be heard. They'd used the same lock, she didn't like this.

"Let's be careful guys, I get the feeling we aren't the firsts to be visiting." Eli pulled out his blaster just in case. Nora agreed with the young leader, something felt odd. She opened the door and walked in blaster held at the ready. She stepped in and looked around, nothing. It was dark and the building needed airing out. It was obvious no one had been inside in a long time. The whole team was inside and nothing happened. They turned on their flashlights and opened a few windows to let in some light. It was so odd the furniture was covered and so little seemed missing or broken. She was sure her cousin had been thrown against that table and it got smashed.

"Something is odd isn't it," Eli asked walking up. He looked concerned as he looked around. He was also taking in her home though, looking at the place she'd grown up in. He wondered how different things would have been if he'd lived in slugterra his whole life.

"it is…." She was cut off by a high pitched scream. At first she thought it was Trixie until she turned around to see pronto with a blaster held to his head. Behind him was a tall imposing man, it was impossible to see what he looked like as he stood in the doorway and the light shined in behind him shadowing his front. The team quickly held up their blasters.

"Now y'all best put those down and tell me how y'all got in here," His voice deep and rough, the southern drawl not too heavy but unmistakable.

"Got in here? We had a key how did you get in?" Eli countered and glared at the unknown man.

"Key? Ain't nobody alive with a key but me," The man scanned the group and his gaze stopped on Nora. It was then that she realized who he was, how had she forgotten had her mind been damaged while she was held captive.

"Kain? Is that you?" She gasped holstering her blaster.

"Nora there ain't no way," He pulled away from proto and walked to Nora. The team could now see him. He was a tall, fit, 20 some odd year old very handsome man. He quickly pulled her into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I thought they got you too," She hugged him back, much to the team's surprise. They'd all learned she wasn't the touchy feely type. So if she was hugging this man who was he?

* * *

I am so sorry guys I've been trying to post for a long time but so many things kept popping up. I am trying to keep this coming as often as i can get them out. I am sorry for the delay and I hope you don't hate me. So here is the fourth chapter I hope you liked it and want to read more.

So who is this mysterious cowboy named Kain? Will he be a friend or foe? What will Nora do now that she has someone from her past? And when is this ship going to sail? All good things will come with time.

Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter Bye


	5. Chapter 5 The Cowboy

**CHAPTER 5 THE COWBOY**

The entire team was in shock as Nora hugged the new comer. They were still weary, they held their blasters up just in case. They'd be tricked and deceived before.

"I am happy to see you alive and safe. What about your family?" Nora stepped back and looked at Kain.

"Ma and the rest are safe and sound. They were all worried 'bout yah. They'll be happy to know you're safe and sound." He said smiling. He looked over at the team finally. "Sorry for takin' hold of the little guy. Wasn't sure who yah were. "

"We understand," Eli said as he lowered the blaster but didn't holster it. "We haven't been introduced I am Eli Shane." He said holding out his hand.

"Kain Wilhelm, it's a pleasure Eli. I knew your father. He was a good man." He said shaking his hand.

"Wilhelm? As in Wilhelm Farm?" Trixie asked suddenly. Kain nodded in answer.

"Yup, that'd be the family farm." He said completely at ease now with the group. He'd heard about the adventures of the Shane Gang that had spread around Slugterra.

Eli had no idea if he should know about the Wilhelm family or not. Trixie remembering Eli knew very little about Slugterra began to explain.

"Wilhelm Farm is one of the largest farms in Slugterra. We have probably bought produce and meat grown and raised on their farm. They're well known all around. " Kain nodded in approval of her explanation.

"Yup sounds about right. It's not too far from here either." He'd grown up with the Drake family. It's why he knew Nora so well. He looked to her, he wanted to ask what had happened to her all this time but he wasn't sure if now was the proper time.

Nora sensed Kain looking at her. "I'll explain later." She could tell what he was thinking just as well as she could read her own family. "Kain...Do you know what happened that day?" She only knew up to the point where she was knocked out.

He sighed and ruffled his own hair. "I don't know if here's the proper place to be talkin' about that. " she'd probably need to sit down to hear what he knew.

"Here is the perfect place, I want...I need to know." She'd come hoping for clues. Not to mention hoping that coming would help the anxiety she felt gnawing at her stomach. She kept anxiously hoping it was all a nightmare. Maybe the truth would still her nerves.

"Let's sit down. " he said with a sigh. He had thought about how this may go if he ever got to see her again. The team walked outside and sat down in random places on the porch. Nora sat on the highest step. Eli stood leaning against the post next to her. Kain leaned against the railing facing the group.

"We didn't get here until after Blakk took off with yah. We weren't sure what happened to yah. Your...yah were the only one we couldn' find. " he sighed this wasn't easy.

"What do you mean couldn't find? Everyone else was here?" Does that mean maybe a few were okay? Nora's words full of hope. It broke Kain's heart hearing her.

"Everyone was here...but..." how could he say it? How could he tell her that everyone was gone.

"Kain...where are they?...please?" Her words no longer hopeful, but pleading and sad.

"They're where you'd want 'em to be," was all he said. She'd know. She shot up suddenly her eyes red, her legs and hands shook as she held back the tears. She took off quickly towards the woods directly across from the house.

Eli moved to follow but stopped himself. He saw Kain do the same but gently grabbed the man's arm, "she needs some time alone. "

Kain looked at the young Shane. What made him think he knew what she needed? Kain was practically family, he knew her best. Then he thought about it calmly. He sighed again, she needed time he knew that. He didn't like that this kid had to tell him that though.

No, no, no please no. She thought to herself as she followed an over grown path through the trees. Please don't be there, please no. She slowly began murmuring the words softly.

She suddenly came into a clearing in the woods. It was still part of the family property. She stared out at the area. Her heart breaking as her eyes moved across the scene in front of her. She slowly moved forward and opened a small gate to the fence that surrounded the whole area.

Back at the main house the team and Kain began talking about Wilhelm Farm. It seemed like the best topic for the moment. Any information or questions concerning past events should be asked while Nora was there. It was all something they felt together without ever uttering a word.

Eli suddenly got a bad feeling. The feeling poked at him for a bit before he decided to quietly sneak away. Surprisingly no one notice him slip away. Probably because he hadn't joined in on their conversation or even stood in their circle. He'd been worrying about their new teammate.

He made his way through the trees following the same path Nora had taken. He assumed it was the same path at least. Eventually he made it to the same clearing she had. He stopped dead in his tracks. It was a private family cemetery. It was completely fenced off, a small gate was just ahead of him. He walked forward and entered. The gate made no sound, the grass was well taken care of, not a single weed around. Kain's family must have cared for it. That was what Eli assumed at least.

He quickly found Nora sitting in front of a large headstone with two names on it. Her hands covered her face, her shoulders shook gently. He read the names, they were her parents. He knelt down next to her and placed a gentle comforting hand on her shoulder.

Nora pulled her hands away from her face slowly. She stared at the ground for a moment before looking at him. Her cheeks tear stained, her eyes red from crying. "They're all gone...all of them," all her family from down here. Her parents, cousins, aunts, uncles. He'd taken them all. She began sobbing again.

"I am so sorry," was all Eli could think to say. He didn't know what else he could say at the moment. He took a small moment to think before he pulled her into a hug. Much to his surprise she didn't pull away or push him away. She clung to him as she cried. He said nothing as he held her. He'd let her cry for however long she needed to.

* * *

I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to get another chapter up. I have not forgotten about this story or any of my readers. I've been trying so hard to get back and finally I have. I will try to get chapters out on a regular basis this time. I thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. I am so glad I can write this again. I hope you all like what I have in store for this story. Once again thank you so much for being so patient with me.

PS. Sorry for the lack of Kord and Pronto in this chapter I promise they'll be in the next one


End file.
